Sentakushi xXx Choices
by Mataraashii Ai
Summary: Naru and Sasu had feelings for each other. Too bad Sasu didn't make it obvious. Now Naru has Neji, and Sasuke won't have it. On the other hand, Temari has Hina now; but Tenten wants her back. Choices; it's hard to decide. SasuNaruNeji TenTemaHina


**Prologue**

Naruto walked into the school, wearing an ultra cute maid's outfit, instead the school uniform. Sure, the teachers were mad, not to mention the principal, but Naruto was enjoying the attention. After the big shocker, him proclaiming his love for boys, everyone looked at him differently anyways.

"Love the outfit Naruto." Kiba grinned, walking towards to his friend Naruto. Naruto grinned innocently, watching Shino walk by.

"Not as much as you love that boy over there." Naruto pointed to Shino, giggling at the blushing Kiba. It was obvious; Kiba had the hots for Shino, not that Shino had any clue about it.

"Oh shut the fuck up Naruto." Kiba grunted, hiding his blushing face. Naruto shrugged it off, and began opening his locker.

"So, how are Tenten and Temari holding up? Have you talked to them lately?" Naruto asked, grabbing some of his books out of his locker.

"I heard Tenten fell for Neji over there. She broke up Tema."

"I feel bad for poor Tema, how sad for her." Naruto replied, shutting his locker.

"No need to worry, I think she is with Hinata right now. They like, are deeply in love or something." Kiba muttered, thinking about his ex-girlfriend. Naruto looked a bit shocked, as Kiba finished his sentence.

"Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga?" Naruto asked not believing it. "She's gay? Hmm, wow, I never knew that." Naruto giddily smiled. Kiba smacked Naruto's forehead, and shook his head side to side.

"Buddy, where did your brain go? I told you, we broke up because she was gay. You are completely oblivious Naruto Uzumaki, as well as completely annoying." Kiba laughed, as they left Naruto's locker, and to their first class.

"I may be oblivious and annoying, but at least I'm adorable!" Naruto sweetly smiled, shoving his hand through the little opening between Kiba's hip and hand.

"You should change you know Naruto." Kiba grunted, being dragged by the ultra happy and giddy Naruto.

"But whyyyy?" He pouted, stopping in the middle of the hallway, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You'll get a detention, and you might miss my party tonight." Kiba reminded his little brain once again about the party.

"Oh, the party!" Naruto smacked his own forehead. "I completely spaced. Thank you Kiba-chan!" The brown haired boy shook his head and sighed.

"Come on, I have your back up uniform in my locker." Kiba dragged the blonde to his locker, and opened it as fast as he could.

"Do you think Sasu-chan will be there?" Naruto asked dreamily, taking the clothes Kiba had held out.

"Highly doubt it Naruto, he never attends parties. And besides, if he did decide to show up, I would advise you to stay away from him. Face it Naruto, he's not gay." Kiba had given this speech to him many times before, but it never seemed to go into his little blonde head. "Now, change up."

"Oh fineeee." Naruto whined, skipping off to the bathroom.

Kiba shook his head, and sighed once more. _I'm never going to get that into his head am I?_ He silently walked to class. Without looking, he turned the corner, bumping into a taller boy with raven hair.

"Move it baka." The boy was Sasuke; the one little Naruto was crushing on. Kiba sneered at the boy, and picked up his books. He continued walking, occasionally glancing back the Uchiha boy.

"You're the baka Uchiha_._" Kiba grunted under his breath, walking into his chemistry class.

Sasuke looked back at Kiba, and stood against his locker. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the voices surrounding him. It wasn't working.

"So are you going to Kiba's party?"

"Of course, I heard Naruto will be there."

"Of course he will, Kiba and Naruto are joined by the hip Neji."

"I know, I know. Maybe I can ask him out tonight…"

"You're finally making your move, way to go Neji."

Sasuke opened his eyes, and scowled. _No way in hell is Neji going to steal away my precious kitsune. He's MINE. _

Sasuke blinked, and pushed past Shikamaru and Neji. _What the fuck am I saying? He's not my boyfriend or anything. We aren't even friends. _

He walked into his class with a grin on his face. _He's not my boyfriend… Yet._


End file.
